


Gato carente

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, sekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Talvez o calor do seu abraço tenha derretido o meu coração de gelo. [S E K A I]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	Gato carente

**Author's Note:**

> essa história foi eu fanficando com o sett e o talon, personagens de league of legends.

— Eu gosto quando você faz isso — Sehun quase ronronou ao toque suave sobre suas orelhas, os olhos fechados enquanto a cabeça descansava no colo de Jongin.

O moreno tinha um sorriso ladino no rosto enquanto enroscava os dedos no cabelo vermelho, vez ou outra dedicando mais atenção às pontas firmes das orelhas coloridas no mesmo tom, escorregando o polegar e o indicador com carinho por suas laterais e levando as pontas dos outros à parte de trás delas, coçando como se fosse um animalzinho.

— Claro que gosta, você ama carinho — divertido, desceu o rosto um pouco na direção dele e alargou o sorriso quando roçou os lábios nos de Sehun. — Não é?

O híbrido abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar os do outro, assim, de tão perto e sorrir de volta, concordando com a cabeça uma vez.

— Principalmente quando você faz aí — olhou para cima, como se para sinalizar as orelhas pontudas. — Ainda lembro de quando você disse que elas eram bizarras, fiquei magoado — fingiu um beicinho.

— Elas meio que são, sabe? — selou seus lábios rapidamente, fazendo um barulho alto estalar no ambiente. — Mas eu tava tentando te matar naquele dia, se eu bem me lembro. E agora eu gosto delas. Um pouco.

— Um pouco?

— Já não é o bastante me fazer gostar?

Sehun fez uma careta àquela resposta quando Jongin o empurrou de leve para que se levantasse, mas ainda assim sentia o seu coração batendo forte contra as costelas por saber que tinha feito uma chama de afeto crescer no do assassino. Sabia bem sobre a sua história e que ele era conhecido pelo sangue frio, por sempre topar roubos e assassinatos planejados por quem tinha bastante dinheiro para recompensá-lo, sem demonstrar empatia ou misericórdia nenhuma pelas vítimas.

Então, a ideia de que ele, o pobre garoto rejeitado por todas as nações por causa de sua origem imprópria, era o motivo para Kim Jongin exibir mais sorrisos e descobrir novamente o que era _gostar,_ era absurdamente boa, inexplicável, quase o fazia querer chorar.

Principalmente quando imaginava com uma quase certeza quem havia deixado moedas de ouro em suas mãos para que acabasse com a sua existência.

Suas orelhas e o cabelo vermelho eram a parte mágica da sua vida, vinda de sua mãe, talvez o que mais gostava em si, enquanto o restante do seu corpo humano vinham do pai que só serviu para colocá-lo no mundo e sumir logo depois, arrependido do que fez.

A existência de Sehun _era_ considerada bizarra e, para o pai, uma vergonha.

Jongin havia nascido na mesma nação que aquele homem sem coração.

Era fácil juntar dois mais dois.

— Onde vai? — viu o mais velho se vestir com o capuz e a lâmina afiada ao redor do pulso após se levantar daquele canto de aconchego onde se encontravam todas as noites e fez um bico contrariado. — Mal ficamos juntos.

— Sehun, estou com você desde ontem à noite e nem almoçamos — o riso baixo do assassino fez aquele beicinho manhoso dobrar de tamanho. Então, Jongin se aproximou e encarou seus olhos com carinho. Surpreendentemente, não eram os mesmos olhos frios de sempre. Um beijo cálido veio logo depois e outra carícia suave entre as orelhas vermelhas. — Eu volto pela noite.

— Espera — antes que Jongin pudesse virar as costas, Sehun se levantou para alcançar a sua altura e o puxou pelos dois lados do capuz, escondendo-se embaixo dele com o mais velho para um beijo demorado, com uma saudade que já existia antes mesmo que ele fosse embora.

— Você parece um gato carente — aos sorrisos, Jongin roubou outro selar demorado da sua boca.

— Miau.


End file.
